User talk:Jan1/Archive 3
Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for making sure everyone had a chance to give their opinions. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) wiki can you take a look @ Template:Wikiinfo and see why it decides to float at the bottom of the page? ie here > Raptor Fighter thanks woolva 09:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Solved, it was the clear:right in the style that caused this Jan1 09:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks woolva 17:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) farm ok so i did it manually in game with 2 new accounts this is result so far there the same result so must be no changes but this is what i got so far account boy know 1-2 = 10 wood 3-4 = 11 wood 5-6 = 12 wood 7 = 13 wood 8-9 = 14 wood 10 = 15 wood 11 = 16 wood 12-13 = 17 wood 14 = 18 wood 15 = 19 wood 16 = 20 wood 17 = 21 wood account emma 1-2 = 10 wood 3-4 = 11 wood 5-6 = 12 wood 7 = 13 wood 8-9 = 14 wood 10 = 15 wood 11 = 16 wood 12-13 = 17 wood 14 = 18 wood 15 = 19 wood 16 = 20 wood 17 = 21 wood woolva 17:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) So it's not a large range that has the same cost, just 2 sometimes. This is caused by rounding down, i made a spreadsheet of the cost of farms and it seems from 96th farm it will cost 1000 wood. See this spreadsheet (hopefully it will show up): 0ArUXH-2dc77qdFhuWjNaRnFFcG9mZDc4ZjVmQjZsVXc Jan1 18:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yuup same result were both right Lool. User:woolva 22:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) staff payouts ok so i have calculated a test so far and put in here > Parliament can you check if im right i hope i got it all right ( apart from have not added levels for visitors side ) ignore there ant any i believe :P User:woolva 23:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, does the owner collect bonus per level vary? I'll check tomorow.Visitor side seems fine.Jan1 00:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just collected again and so far the owner collect bonus always seem to stay the same per level and both the # of tends for each level and the bonus seem to follow a simple mathematical formula....the first increase in bonus (from level 1-2) is some amount and every subsequent increase is half that amount. So for Parliament, I get 250 + 200 = 450 for level 2; 450 + 100 = 550 for level 3; 550 + 100 = 650 for level 4; 650 + 100 = 750 for level 5, etc. Also, tends needed per level increase in a set pattern. For parliament, the formula would be (# tends needed) =1.5*(level^2 - level). For the executive mansion, it'd be 2*level^2 - level, etc. Nilleh 03:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hmm seems odd Nilleh has your level stayed but had more tends? the payout should increase if so i will run a test on myself as i have 10 accounts which i used for mafia wars but im using them now for this weird game ill collect from parliament soon and ill increase the tents on it with out alting my level on the building and see if the payout increases like it should. but the table of what i have done has come directly from the game settings .xml file so it should be accurate ill wait for Jan1 to have a look as hes good at reading .xmls in the mean time ill test myself in game. User:woolva 09:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont forget also in the "Owner Bonus's" it only includes bonus payouts not the regular payout which i added to the Parliament building template. User:woolva 09:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I read the xml and code and seems the extra bonus should just be like 200(for a lvl2 parliament) instead of 200-299, also there are no level 1 rewards, I just harvested my lvl1 state media for 3600 coins which is the collect bonus. The xml defines a ....OwnerReward0 (lvl1) but doesn't use it as the template isn't linked: I'll check my parliament in 5 hours when it matures. Jan1 10:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) My lvl3 Parliament gave out 300 + 250 coins as expected, I edited Parliament to reflect that. Jan1 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I edited all the government building info I knew (up until state media) both from in the game and according to the formulas that seem to be used. Nilleh 18:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC)